Chocolate Icing
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Just because they didn't eat it, didn't mean they couldn't have fun with food. Especially chocolate icing. OneShot. JasperAlice.


_This was just a cute idea that I actually had after reading one of my friends essay from an exam that we all had to sit. Kinda weird, but that was the inspiration!_

_Disclaimer: I do own any of the characters. Or Taylor Lautner would be mine! Hehehe._

"Explain to me, Alice, why are we cooking?" Jasper Cullen asked, following his girlfriend into the kitchen. She always had these ideas, sometimes out of the blue, sometimes she just made a big fuss over a small occasion. This time, she had just stood up, in the middle of the third time they had watched Inception, and took Jasper's hand, pulling him from the room and into the kitchen. "Alice?" Alice Cullen looked over with a grin.

"I wanna make a cake!" She said, bouncing over to him and planting a kiss on his cheek. Jasper couldn't stop the warm feeling that flooded through him. It didn't matter how many centuries, how many milleniums, they spent together, her kisses always warmed him right through, right down to his cold, unbeating heart. "Chocolate, that's Bella's favourite, isn't it? And we really should make something that someone will eat. So, we'll make a cake for Bella!" She took a cook book from the drawer, looked at the ingredients, and was around the kitchen in a flash, all the untensils and ingredients that they needed on the bench in front of Jasper in a matter of seconds.

"So, a chocolate cake," Jasper nodded, stepping forward. Alice giggled as they measured out the ingredients, the flour fluffing up in front of him as he closed the flour bag much to quickly. It touched his nose and tangled itself in his curls. Alice giggled again, and touched his nose gently, brushing the flour off his nose. She pressed her lips against his nose as well. He smiled, and then shook his head, the flour falling to the ground.

"Careful," Alice warned as she got out a baking tray and poured the mixture into it, and then sliding it into the oven. "You look a little like that dog that pants after our Bella."

"Jacob," Jasper corrected. "And I did not."

"Did too," Alice teased.

"Did not," Jasper shot back.

"Did too," she laughed. "You were shaking your head, just like a dog." Jasper rolled his eyes, and Alice was in his arms in a flash. She kissed him, long and tenderly, her hands linked behind his pale neck. "Now, we just have to wait for the cake to be ready. Oven's annoy me," she curled her cute little nose up in distaste as she looked over her shoulder at the oven in the corner of the kitchen. "They take so long."

"You, Ms Alice, are the most impatient woman I know," Jasper told her lightly. Alice rolled her eyes and looked back at him. Her hair was spiked gently, as it usually was, and she had a black, beaded headband on. She wore barely any makeup, yet her eyes still stood out so seperate from her face. Everytime Jasper looked at her eyes, he studied them intently. They seemed to change, everytime. The greens melting into flecks of hazel, her pupil which dilated whenever she was interested or excited or happy.

"You still love me," she replied, a smile in her eyes. Jasper didn't reply, but there was a smile on his face which confirmed this fact. They got the dishes done in a matter of seconds, and then it was all up to the oven. "Ohmigod!" Alice gasped. "How much longer will this take?" Jasper couldn't help but let the disbelief show in his eyes. "What?" She asked.

"It's been in for exactly two and half minutes," he pointed out.

"Well I wish it would cook faster," Alice replied, looking sulky. Then she smiled. "Well, why don't we make the icing? And then we can heat it up again when it's time to put it on the cake." Jasper smiled and nodded. She was around the kitchen, placing all of the ingredients once again on the bench. She began with the egg and the water. Jasper came up behind her, putting his arms around her waist as she whisked the egg and water together with superhuman speed. She giggled and leant her head back on his chest. She added the cocoa, and the icing sugar, whisking them all together.

"Looks good," he murmured. Alice nodded, taking some of it on her finger and holding it up in front of them.

"In all the movies, the guy will lick it off the girl's finger and comment on how good it tastes," she stated, turning in the circle of his arms and facing him. "It makes me regret that we don't eat." Jasper gave a one-shouldered shrug.

"Don't," he reminded her. "Not can't." He leaned forward, and licked the icing off her finger. He saw the change in his girlfriend's eyes. He reached past her and took some on his own finger, and held it in front of her face. "Your turn," he whispered. Alice reached forward, and kissed his finger, her pointy tongue darting out and taking the icing into her mouth. He reached past her again, and brought his finger back, sliding it across her lower lip.

Jasper reached forward, and slid his tongue along her lower lip, biting down gently. He heard the very quiet moan in the back of Alice's throat. She had taken some more icing in her hand, this time, several fingers covered in chocolate icing. Jasper took each of them into his mouth individually, suckling the icing of each slowly, carefully, delibretly. Alice didn't move. She couldn't move. It was like she was frozen in the spot. A beautiful, icy, frozen statue. Jasper leaned closer to her, his breath tickling her ear. He took some more icing, and placed it on his own lip. That provoked a reaction from Alice. She leaned forward, almost instantly, her mouth pressing against his.

It rarely happened, but for once, Jasper and Alice weren't aware of their surrondings, weren't aware of anyone else around, or near them. So when Bella Swan approached, her voice ringing in the hallway, they sprung apart like guilty teenagers.

"Mm, smells good!" She called. "What you cooking me?" Bella walked in, Edward Cullen following, his hand in hers. Alice would blush, if she could, and her eyes hooked on her brothers. Edward regarded her with a half smile. He knew what had been happening, and he could read in Alice and Jasper's mind what else they wanted to be happening. Bella hesitated, and looked from Jasper to Alice. "Uh, am I...Interuppting?" She looked up to her boyfriend, who still had that knowing half smile on his face. "Um..." Bella's pale cheeks flushed as she realized. "Well, uh, call me when the chocolate cake's ready." They quickly left. Alice turned to Jasper.

"How'd she know it was chocolate?" She asked. Jasper smiled down at her and kissed her nose.

"Because, my love, you have it all over your mouth," he answered.

_I hope people liked it!_

_x_


End file.
